Yue Yang/Beasts
[[Beasts|'Beasts']] [[Beasts#Guardian Beasts|'Guardian Beasts']] [[Phantom Shadow|'Phantom Shadow']]' ' * A Special-type Guardian beast that is his own shadow. Being a guardian beast, it cannot die but requires time to recover. Phantom Shadow has a 10 (optionally ∞) day summoning length. . [[Ah Man|'Ah Man']] (Diamond-Rank, Level 1 = Holy Beast-Rank 1) * A living half-entity that came about as a result of Yue Yang using the Phantom Shadow's Possession ability to take over the body of a Bronze Barbaric Cow. . [[Xiao Wen Li|'Xiao Wen Li']] (Starting Rank: Diamond-Rank, Level 7 _ Current: Mythical Beast-Rank, Level 10) *Possesses a diamond grimoire. She is either a Mythical beast or a Transcendent Mythical Beast who is the reincarnation of Empress Fei Wen Li's captain of the guard, however, due to said rebirth, she is presently far weaker than she used to be. [[Red|'Red']] (Platinum-Rank, Level 5 = Holy Beast-Rank 5) * possesses a silver grimoire. Feather Inherent Skill: * Guardian Spirit Beast: Dove: Level Three Silver, * A Bloody Queen who Yue Yang tried to possess with his Phantom Shadow. After he stopped trying to use Possession to take over her body, she took the initiative to form a contract with him through his Phantom Shadow. now turned into a Bloody Goddess (half-awakened). * Her mother's name is Xin Yuan. (R=755) . [[Tong Tian Beast|'Tong Tian Beast']] (Rank Unknown / probably a Mythical Beast) *Gullotonious beast that likes to eat crystals high in energy, can take shape dagger or sword, got from the ancestral pendant given by Yi Nan. *Can turn into a Holy Level Earth Divine Weapon (Blade) . [[Spirit of Flame and Smoke|'Spirit of Sky Fire' ]](Platinum-Rank, Level 5) ( Silver-Rank, Level 1 (R=195) *She was born after Yue Yang tried to make a tavern girl, that died to protect his Fourth Mother, become reborn using his Nirvana Flame. He wasn't fully successful. . [[Reaper Mantis|'Reaper Mantis']] (Xìngyùn Lucky (Platinum-Rank, Level 4) (R = 882) *Yue Yang was able to save a Reaper Mantis Egg after battling with a Lich, he wanted to give it to Yue Shuang after making her have a contract with grimoire but later incubates it will his blood and high-level beast crystals. Enters Beast Valley (R=850) in Heavens Realm where she cultivated to become a peak holy beast. Wu Xia named her 'Lucky' because she was lucky to survived hatching, then found a good master, and got the chance to cultivate in Beast Valley. Yue Yang originally wanted to cultivate the Spirit of Sky Fire there as well but she was incapacitated at that time, so he used his Reaper Mantis instead. . [[Fei Wen Li|'Empress Fei Wen Li']] (Mythical Beast-Rank, Level 10) * Has a Soul Blood Contract with Yue Yang. Xiao Wen Li was her Captain of the Guard and probably died in the war. She possesses a Holy-Rank Celestial grimoire and is trapped in a black jade that maintains a black hole seal. * Fei Wen Li saved her Captain of the Guard, Xiao Wen Li, by turning her back into an egg. Xiao Wen Li was later reborn from that egg, after mixing of Empress Fei Wen Li and Yue Yang's blood. . [[Duo Duo|'Duo Duo']] (Started as: Platinum-Rank _ Current: Holy Beast-Rank, Level 1) * A Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen that Yue Yang raised from a Thorny Flower by feeding it many humans, demons, goblins, and beasts both dead and alive. She has even eaten many Innates and even Demon King Ha Xin's arm. Upon evolving into a Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen by awakening her wisdom she has also evolved into a Holy Beast, which reset her Rank back from Diamond-Rank, Level 1 to Bronze-Rank, Level 1 while increasing her power rather than lowering it. . [[World|'World']] (Platinum-Rank, Level 3) * Formless. Area of Effect: Depends on the level of the summoner. Duration: Eternally in the state of summoned. . [[Jiang Ying|'Jiang Ying']]' 'Innate Emperor-Rank Summoner (Beast: Platinum-Rank, Level 8 = Holy Beast-Rank, 8 Stars) * A female hornless dragon that became one of Yue Yang's Guardian Beasts while he was helping her evolve into a Divine Beast using body fusion. (R=463) . [[Phoenix Sisters|'Phoenix Sisters']] (Rank Unknown / Immortal Beast) * Two unknown and very powerful Phoenixes that Yue Yang theorizes were born from eggs that he was given in secret by the Daoist Priest. They can share their power with Yue Yang in the form of the Nirvana Flames and more directly by augmenting his abilities and strength (this was displayed when they showed themselves and strengthened him enough that he could fight off the two Greater Demon Kings, Baruth and Ou Gen, as well as Demon King, Ha Xin, and the Lich Kings Grun and Mafa. Yue Yang believes, based on their power, that they might've originated from the Heaven Realm or an even higher realm. They are pacifists by nature and only act to defend Yue Yang when his life is in genuine peril. . [[Ika|'Ika']]' '(Rank Unknown _ At least a Mythical Beast-Rank, Level 10 or Heaven Rank 1) (R=559) * Battle Angel Yue Gong's unfinished product & wish which Yue Yang finished by using a lot of heavenly resources. * Calls Yue Yang Daddy and calls women who donated blood Mother (R=561) . War Goddess Guard Sisters Innate Emperor-Rank, Level 8 _ Eastern Goblin Tribe ) (R=213 + 664) * Elder Sister Yao (serious Dragon Lady), Young Sister Yu (cute Dragon Lady) * Transform into two Human Divine Weapons (R=698) . Other Contracted Beasts [[Quintet Golden Puppet Mice|'Quintet Golden Puppet Mice']] (Normal-Rank, Level 1) *They can detect treasure, traps, and spiritual energy. . Self Created Battle Puppets x 2 (Bronze-Rank, Level 6) Names: Optimus Prime and Megatron *When he inherits his mother's knowledge of runes, he decided to create two Gold-Rank, Level 6 puppets using dwarf runes. However, due to the lack of proper materials, he settled for making two Bronze-Rank, Level 6 puppets. They automatically repair themselves due to the dwarf runes. . Wind Eagle Warrior (Silver-Rank, Level 5) * A storm soldier puppet that can transform into a wind eagle. One of Ghost Genius, Yue Gong’s ‘Transformers Goods’ that he found in the Puppet Palace. . Uncontracted Beasts [[Hui Tai Lang|'Hui Tai Lang']] (Platinum Level 5 / Divine Beast) *An uncontracted Platinum-ranked Level 5 Ancient World Destroying Demon Wolf. The unkillable cockroach that follows Yue Yang, Possesses a bronze grimoire and is a divine beast. (R=374) *'Inherent Skill': Transformation > Able to transform under certain conditions. Skill Level: Level 1 It can turn into element-type, strengthening-type, beast-type, and special-type beasts! With its transformation skill, it would have almost no weakness. Even if there was any, Hui Tai Lang could transform again and eliminate the weaknesses. This way, Hui Tai Lang’s combat power would rise indefinitely! (R=375) * Hui Tai Lang's Guardian Beast ** Skill: Real Body Special-type. Bronze-Rank Level 1 (R=375) Able to create a clone that looks like an identical twin of the real body that has a third of the real body’s power. Possesses the same skills as the summoner. Duration: Dependant on the summoner's level. . Bing Yin (aka The Qilin Girl) Mythical Beast-Rank, Level 10 = 10 Stars. She has a dragon head with deer-like horns, a pair of beautiful lion’s eyes, a tiger’s back, an ox’s tail, and snake scales all over her body. Possesses the innate abilities to remove evil influences and obliterate evil spiritual power. These innate abilities are due to the strong spiritual qi and the propitious physique of the immortal Qilin race. (R=749) She has a kind disposition and is sometimes very intelligent. She possesses the purest “Natural Heart”, so she will not normally initiate an attack on an enemy unless that enemy is going to kill Yue Yang or someone in his group. (R=300) She claimed she might be able to help him fight when she ranks up to become a Golden Qilin. (R=310) Yue Yang thinks she's an airhead with a bad sense of direction. (R=300) She only talks like an airhead. (Ah, my throat is very delicate. I cannot speak too much every day. Everybody goodnight!) (R=310) She's like the legendary mythical Qilin. The only different thing was that the Qilin’s legs were adorned with four beautiful claws instead of horse hooves that were often described in fairy tales. (Shiro: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qilin)(R=296) In the Abyss Blood Prison Continent, inside Baruth's Blood Moon Demon Palace, Yue Yang helped her to escape. (R=68) * Innate Inherent Skills ** Reduction: '''An Immortal Technique (R=530 + R=701) . * '''Other Skills ** Divine Step: Based on a combination of body and spirit. It combines a physical attack and a mental lock. When Divine Step is used, unless the enemy’s rank is much higher than Bing Yin’s rank, it’s unlikely they will be able to escape. Footnote: The Qilin Girl Bing Yin is a Mythical Beast-Rank, Level 10 = 10 Stars. Currently, there is no higher ranking than this. (R=755) . Star Gathering Heavenly Scorpion '''(Earthly Divine Soldier of the armor gloves ) *Right glove only *A scorpion that Yue Yang tames after it abandons its original master. (Chapter 699) *Originally "Star Gathering Scorpion" Gold Level 10 / Heaven Level 1, but turns into "Star Gathering Heavenly Scorpion" after merging with "Scorpio gloves" gotten from Scorpio Temple. (Chapter 729). *Yue Yang specially fused the golden wool that he also had gained in the Twelve Zodiac Temples with the glove of Star Scorpion’s, who was an Earthly Divine Soldier, in order to enhance its comfort and aesthetic feeling.sUing the golden wool as the inner decoration could make Star Scorpion transform easier. *Hui Tai Lang is its Boss, Simba is its junior brother (R=724) . '''Ancient Titan Royal Family Loli (Rank Unknown / Heaven Rank 2, R=529 _ Heaven Rank 4, R=701) *Perang Guardian Goddess, Western Heaven Realm Camp, Death Battlefield. *She has Divine Equipment - Titan Armor. . Golden Body Flame Lion Simba (Rank Unknown / Heaven Rank 3, R = 721) *Lion King Valley, He Has Family: 1 Wife 2 Child (R = 708) *He was actually contracted by Drunk Cat Sis but maintained by Yue Yang. Simba is named by Yue Yang too. Category:Beasts